This invention relates to the field of devices for shielding an electrically powered resistive heating means.
Electrically powered resistive heating means, such as heating pads and other similar devices, are used for therapeutic measures and to provide comfort to the user thereof. Heating means of the indicated type normally use an alternating current to electrically power a resistive heating unit, such as coils contained within a body or the like. During use, the body of the heating means is typically placed in contact with or near the user thereof. A problem that has been observed by medical investigators is that there is some indication that there is a link between the occurrence of disease and people who are exposed to the electromagnetic radiation that the resistive heating unit emits when it is energized to produce its desired heating effect.
Accordingly, there is a need to obviate the health problem associated with the use of electrically powered resistive heating means and caused by the electromagnetic radiation emitted therefrom.